It's In Style
by Broken Silhouette
Summary: Summary: Four friends out having fun somewhere in lower Michigan. ONESHOT


**Summary: Four friends out having fun somewhere in lower Michigan. ONESHOT**

**A/N:**_ This is a prologue of a story I'm writhing when school's out. Characters may be out of character, just know that I didn't intend to make it that way. I don't know I just see them as friends instead of family. I fucking HATE the FACE family. It's really annoying especially when they make Britain the mom...but just a side note the nail polish thing is NOT because they're gay...anyway enjoy! ((It's for something else I will write later on this year))_

_Where I got those horrible jokes from: . _

* * *

"'Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day...'" Matthew turned around to face his friends holding a book that was called 'Cheesy Pickup Lines'. He'd gotten the book on one of their end of the year field trips to an amusement park. Why the amusement park sold awful pickup line books he did not know but, hey, he was annoying his friends and man did he love doing that.

"'...all I'm asking for is one from you.'" The Canadian then got an empty water bottle thrown at him from one his friends. Looking up with a smirk on his face he could tell by the groan that it was Alfred. "Matt I swear if you don't throw that book away I'm gonna throw you in the lake!" That threat made Matthew and their two other friends Arthur and Francis laugh again at the two of them.

"Hell no! I spent six dollars on this book, plus it's funny." He said turning back around. "And a waste of money..." Arthur added kicking a few rocks to side. That comment caused Francis to turn around and glare. "Say's the man who spent his money on books about King Arthur!" More laughter came from the other three then the British man added, "I got them just to read them and learn about history, unlike the man who bought nail polish!" "It's in style!" Francis added back. "Who goes and buys books about King Arthur?" Matthew said "Apparently Arthur, I personally believe he got them because his name is on the cover." Alfred walked over to a trash can close by and threw the bottle away then looked at said guy.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?! And you bought food!" Arthur pointed at the American but quickly pulled his finger back when Alfred was about to bite it. He smiled and started to answer his question folding his hands behind his back and walking next to Arthur cutely. "Yes, but I love messing with you so I couldn't help it! And duh! Like any other sane person I bought a hamburger." He walked ahead then turned around to stop and walk backwards.

"I didn't but any books," He said pointing one finger at Matt and the other at Arthur, "And I didn't buy nail polish." then pointing at Francis. "But you have some on." Matt spoke in a sarcastic way. Alfred stopped and lifted his hands up and seeing that he had blue nail polish on all his fingers. Looking up he seen the other three stop and put their hands up revealing purple, green, and dark blue nail polish. Alfred grimaced and turned back around smiling upon being halfway to their destination.

"Well," Alfred began, "it's in style."

"Whatever, I have another one!" He said walking up to Alfred "'Do you have a twin sister? Then you must be the most beautiful girl in the world!'" Him and Francis continued to laugh more. Alfred caught himself in the act and grabbed the book out of Matt's hands. He squinted his eyes testing to see if he'd throw it away instead he just started turning the pages and talking. "If I did have a twin sister you'd probably be it." He said then pointing at a joke in the book with a blue nail polished finger.

Matthew stopped laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?" He put his hand over his chest in a mock offended way. "It means he's saying you're a girl." Arthur spoke up after a while, continuing to kick rocks out of his way. "I know what it meant, and you're girl!" Alfred started to read one pickup line out of the book. "'Are you a fruit, because Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?'"

They all lost it bursting into a laughing a fit making the people around them look at what they were doing which was laughing. "Oh my God were did you find that?" Matthew said after catching his breath. "Uh, in the book. Wow, you're smart." The other snatched the book back only to get it taken again by Arthur. "I want to try reading one." He started looking through the small book and paused for second then opened his mouth. The other three were beaming with happiness when he looked up, then he closed his mouth only to get pouts and boos from the others. "I didn't like that one,"

"Say something in your British accent!" Francis said out. "Shut it, I need to find one. Ah, okay here's one. 'Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see.'" No one laughed but him they only stared. "That was funny! Laugh!" They did only because he was becoming frustrated. "Say another one that was lame, we heard that one, like, a million times." Alfred said still giggling.

"To late," He said still clearly angry "were already here."

They all looked up and the only thing they could see was the swirling of never ending colors in front of them, the glistening waters of Lake Michigan. The beautiful sunset, and families with their children near by.


End file.
